Various means have been used in the past to accurately set the firing time of a munition after it has been released from its carrying vehicle. Keeping the munition in a "safe" unarmed condition is necessary to protect the carrying personnel in the event of a firing time malfunction. One of the ways of solving this problem in the past has been to use mechanical time clock fuzes which were initiated by a lanyard. The problem with mechanical time clock fuzes is that once they are set to function at a particular setting they cannot be easily changed. This problem is particularly vexing when dealing with deployment of munitions from a high speed aircraft the delivery height and speed of which are desired to be kept as flexible as possible to meet unpredictable changing conditions over the target area.